


Shame and Relief

by freakyfridays



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakyfridays/pseuds/freakyfridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between Jaime and Pia, the servant Qyburn sent to Jaime at Harrenhal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame and Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are quotes from A Storm of Swords, Chapter 44, Jaime.  
> * The original sentence is: “She was a pretty little thing, too.”

_“I understand you had a visitor last night,” said Qyburn. “I trust that you enjoyed her?”_

_Jaime gave him a cool look. “She did not say who sent her.”_

_The maester smiled modestly. “Your fever was largely gone, and I thought you might enjoy a bit of exercise. Pia is quite skilled, would you not agree? And so . . . willing.”_

_She had been that, certainly. She had slipped in his door and out of her clothes so quickly that Jaime had thought he was still dreaming._

_It hadn’t been until the woman slid in under his blankets and put his good hand on her breast that he roused. She was a pretty thing, too.* “I was a slip of a girl when you came for Lord Whent’s tourney and the king gave you your cloak,” she confessed. “You were so handsome all in white, and everyone said what a brave knight you were. Sometimes when I’m with some man, I close my eyes and pretend it’s you on top of me, with your smooth skin and gold curls. I never truly thought I’d have you, though.”_

 

She wasn’t much of a slip these days, Jaime thought as his hand wandered down from her full breast to her equally full bottom. The wench’s body was different from Cersei’s, which was lean and firm, much like his own. He wondered how women maintained such bodies. Without swordplay or physical work. Maybe they fuck more than we know about, he thought, thus getting their exercise. But then, this wench was probably getting a lot of exercise and her body was soft and voluptuous. Jaime was glad the wench was so different from his sister. He didn’t think he could enjoy any woman who resembled Cersei but wasn’t her.

 

His good hand caressed and squeezed the girl’s thigh, guiding her on top of him. When he entered her, he was surprised to find such tightness between her fleshy legs. She looked oddly large on top of him, but he found himself aroused by this unfamiliar experience. The size of the wench’s body made him think of Brienne. She was large too, but her body was not soft. He knew just where she would get her exercise from. Surely not from fucking, he thought smirking. Yet he remembered the mass of bushy hair beneath her belly when she left that bathtub back at Harrenhal’s and how his cock went hard from that sight.

 

That memory sent a sweet, throbbing ache down his loins. Frantically, he plunged deeper into the wench’s softness, gripping her malleable flesh with his good hand. That woman knew exactly how she had to move to please a man and he gave himself over to the sensation. Until she suddenly took hold of his stump, lifting it from the bed where it had lain limp and useless. He wanted to pull away, but she kept raising his arm towards her lips and kissed the bandages very lightly.

 

 “You’re still a full man.”, she sighed, pushing her hips harder against his.

 

Jaime was confused and ashamed, having his weakness so bluntly exposed to a woman. But somewhere behind his shame, there was also relief. Relief about not having to try and hide his hideous deformity with this wench. She placed his forearm between her supple breasts, almost burying it there, steadying herself with it in her rocking efforts. “You’re still my white-and-gold knight.” She closed her eyes in what seemed to him real pleasure, something he had never cared about in any woman except Cersei. But now and with this wench, it mattered to him. He wanted to see more of this true pleasure in her face, wanted to hear her moan uncontrollably, to reach full ecstasy with him. Whether he wanted to please this wench because he actually wanted to please Cersei again so badly, or whether it was because she had taken away his shame, or whether it would make him feel more like a “full man” if he could still please a woman thoroughly, he did not care. He started rotating his hips instead of simply thrusting himself straight to climax and soon enough the wench threw back her head and gripped his forearm tighter. With his good hand, he reached between her legs, where their bodies joined and placed his knuckles against her genital, something Cersei had taught him. It had always left her whole body shivering even after she had found release. The wench, though surprised at first, picked up his intentions and adjusted his hand a little to her liking. She still had his forearm between her breasts, but with her pushing harder from the sensations Jaime gave her with his cock and hand, it slipped in and out between them.

 

Looks more like a cock than an arm, Jaime thought, amused despite himself. Meanwhile, the wench really seemed lost in the sensation, her forehead wrinkled slightly, as if she could not fully comprehend what was happening to her body. Watching her was as if he could feel her pleasure in his own body and soon he knew he wouldn’t last much longer despite his best efforts to entertain the wench first. But she wouldn’t make him wait any longer, her body convulsing so suddenly, that she gripped his stump painfully hard. Jaime cried out, yet the sudden gust of pain sent him over the edge as well, turning his cry of pain into a desperate moan.  

 

When they had calmed down, she kissed his stump again, and then his lips before she slipped from his cock.

 

_Sending her away had not been easy after that, but Jaime had done it all the same. I have a woman, he reminded himself._

 

 


End file.
